Radioactive
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a dark secret:he has werewolf blood in him.His whole world is turned upside down when he discovers that the reason for his wolf to awaken is none other than Hermione Granger.Hermione on the other hand can't seem to figure out Malfoy's strange behavior. When they discover that Draco is not the only one of his kind they will have more problems then they ever guessed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This story takes place after the war with a werewolf Draco Malfoy in it. This story is similar to both Harry Potter (obviously) and (for those of you who have read this book) Prince of Wolves. A lot of the ideas I got were from both books. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN EITHER OF THEM. It's just a fun story for entertainment. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this. I hope you like it, again please review! Now onto the story:**

**Chapter 1 **

Draco Malfoy was not happy to go back to Hogwarts this year. The war was over and he knew that life would never be the same as it was before. People were angry with him and his family. Of course he knew they would be, after all his father was helping Voldemort to destroy the wizarding world. However, people didn't know that Draco didn't want any of that. In fact if he could have he wouldn't have been in the war at all. It was his father that had gotten his family into that mess. The only reason Draco stuck around was for his mother's safety and to keep her from worrying. The Ministry pardoned him and his mother, but his father was currently in Azkaban, which most people knew. But what most people didn't know about them was their family secret.

They had werewolf in their blood.

When he was younger his mother taught him lessons of their family history in their library, it was required of every Malfoy to know of their honorable heritage. A few centuries ago in the 1800's one of his ancestors on his mother's side named Syrian Malfoy was bitten by a werewolf. Usually this was awful news to a man, but his ancestor was a powerful wizard. Instead of letting the wolf rule him, he could rule the wolf. Unlike most werewolves, Syrian gained the ability to phase into the wolf whenever he wanted to and was also still aware of who he was and what he was doing when he turned into the wolf form. There was peace for a time and his ancestor Syrian had a family of his own. But as time grew on it wasn't a popular trait to be known as a werewolf. Other wizards thought they were just as rough and dangerous as the wild werewolves and blamed them for werewolf attacks on villages and livestock. The Malfoy's decided it wasn't safe to have other's know of their wolf blood in them. They had no choice but to keep their identities a secret and move to a new city, were in they began to build their fortune. They built the Malfoy Manor and now, to this day, it is where Draco and his mother live.

Malfoy hadn't thought much of his wolf blood until he was about sixteen. He and his father had gotten into a heated argument about Draco's future and his anger was growing out of control. It was the first time he had ever felt the wolf inside him. It frightened him mostly since he had never phased into his wolf form. But when his father hit him for the first time it wasn't he who phased, it was his mother. She had gotten so angry at Draco's father for hitting him that she threated to tear of his arm if he hit him again. Of course his mother was always in control, but his father listened better when she was in her wolf form and he apologized. He never hit Draco again. After that he hadn't felt his wolf much at all. He had to keep his anger in check and more importantly, his emotions. But he never lost his temper and eventually he almost forgot about his wolf blood. Of course there were many others like Draco; anyone at Hogwarts could be one. It was however still not fashionable to be a werewolf so most wizards kept their werewolf lineage a secret.

"Do you have all of your things?" Mrs. Malfoy fussed pulling Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco nodded carelessly, "Yes mum you've asked about fifty times."

His mother straightened his jacket and looked lovingly at him, "This is the last time I get to see you off to school."

He rolled his eyes, "I think it is probably a good thing."

She said nothing for a moment then lowered her voice in a serious tone.

"Look honey I know it's hard for you to go back to school. I blame me and your father for this but at least try to have fun at school. It's your last year and it could be so much fun. You still have your friends Blasie, Crabbe, and Goyle to keep you company. If anyone tries to judge you on what has-"

"Mum, I don't care what they think. I'll be fine." He said not wanting to appear weak looking away from her into the sea of students all around.

But suddenly a person caught his eye.

Draco eye's locked on beautiful girl with dark brown curls that fell down her back. She had light skin with chocolate brown eyes to match her hair. Her body was lean and fit, smaller boned than most. He felt his wolf stir which put him on edge. He hadn't felt his wolf in a long time; so long he hadn't remembered at time that he had last felt it. But abruptly it came almost overwhelmingly as he figured out the girl he was staring at was none other than Hermione Granger. He tensed up as he realized who she was. She seemed to be looking for someone.

Suddenly Granger's eyes found his.

He froze; he felt couldn't breathe or speak. He got an urge to walk over to her but suppressed his crazed desire to be close to her.

Suddenly Weasel came into sight and greeted her wrapping his arms around her. Hermione's eyes left him and turned to Weasely.

Unexpectedly he felt a growl come out from him.

He froze again shocked at his jealously.

"Draco?" His mother questioned looking at him with deep concern, "Draco what is it?"

He saw Granger get pulled away into the crowd of people and finally tore his eyes away from her.

"Nothing mum," Draco said trying to cover his reaction to seeing Hermione Granger.

His mother wasn't buying it, "Draco you just _growled _that is not normal for you. What did you see?"  
He decided to tell her, "It was Hermione Granger."

His mother's face grew in surprise, "What about her?"

"My wolf likes her," Draco said still trying to shake the feeling off.

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes grew wide.

"It was nothing mum probably just my hatred for her." He said trying to not make her worry.

She didn't respond, lost in deep thought.

"I should get on the train," He said as the whistle sounded.

His mum nodded silently, "I love you sweet heart."

His mother started to tear up as he rolled his eyes at her, she did this every time. He none the less wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye mum, I love you to." He said with a tight squeeze.

He let go and gave her a handsome smile and a wink.

He turned away from her walking quickly to the departing train.

"And say hello to Pansy for me!" His mother called.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione on the other hand couldn't be happier to go back to Hogwarts. She could use some normalcy after everything that they went through the past year. She had convinced Harry and Ron to come back with her with a little help from Mrs. Weasely. If they wanted to become Aurora's she at least wanted to be able to put that she finished school on her resume.

Hermione entered the platform alone having just said goodbye to her parents. She was glad to have them back into her life, granted they were furious that she had made them forget her but she did what she had to do. She was just glad that they were able to remember her once more. They forgave her of course, they weren't about to lose their only daughter again.

She began to look for Harry and Ron in the sea of students that were bumbling with excitement. She always looked for a sea of red and she could usually find them easily enough. As if they could read her thoughts she spotted them. She smiled to herself as she heard Mrs. Weasely scolded the twins teasing Ginny about her new public relationship with Harry.

Hermione just started to walk over to them when she felt someone watching her. She paused for a moment and looked toward the source.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

It was Draco Malfoy. His eyes were locked on hers with a fire. He looked absolutely stunning. His blonde messy hair contrasted with his dark grey eyes as they contained a different aura than ever before. His body about twice as big with muscle than the last time she saw him. Hermione stood entrance, since when did Malfoy hold a mysterious air about him? She didn't know why but she couldn't move or even look away from him. He seemed to be in the same position as she. He just stood there, staring right back at her.

It was then she felt as if there was another persons' presence in her mind. Hermione instantly put up a wall in defense of the foreign mind. She suddenly felt frightened and began to come back to her senses.

Hermione suddenly felt someone grab her arm.

"There you are Hermione we've been waiting for you forever," Ron said putting his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Sorry I was just on my way over," She said with a light smile still shaken up from what just happened.

"Well come on everyone is waiting," He said as he dragged her over to the others.

She could still feel Malfoy's gaze as she walked away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later on the train Hermione was trying to forget the grey beautiful eyes as she sat across from Ginny and Harry. Ron was beside her with one of his long arms wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Oi, Harry stop kissing Ginny in front of me she's still my little sister," Ron scolded.

But Ginny was the one to reply, "Oh for heaven sakes Ron it was a peck."

"Still! you think I want to see my sister making out with my best friend? I'm still trying to take in that you guys are together," Ron said childishly.

"Ron you do realize that this isn't my first boyfriend," Ginny said folding her arms, "I'm allowed to have a social life you know."

"I didn't say you weren't!" Ron said.

"Hermione a little help here," Ginny said pleaded.

Hermione however was staring out the window not paying any attention to them.

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny said louder.

Hermione jumped looking at her wide eyed. They all looked at her waiting for a response.

"I uh, sorry I was just deep thinking, I agree with Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny gave a wide smile, "See Hermione thinks it's perfectly fine," She pointed out.

"Is something bothering you Hermione? You've been distracted almost the whole train ride," Harry asked curious and also desperately wanting to change the conversation.

Hermione contemplated telling them about Malfoy but she thought better about it.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess," She lied, "I think I'm just going to get some fresh air."

She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hermione would you see where the trolley is? I'm bloody starving," Ron asked.

"Sure thing," Hermione snapped as she left the compartment closing the sliding door behind her.

She let out a big breathe that she had been holding as she was finally out of the small compartment. Did all Ron think about was his stomach?

With that she headed down the small hallway in search of the trolley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat in one of the Slytherin compartments with his friends and girlfriend. He was still trying to figure out why his body went berserk when he saw Granger. What hold could she possible have on him or even his wolf form? His mother obviously thought something was going on; she just didn't want to worry him. He made up his mind that he was going to let it go for now, he would find out sooner or later what it was all about. If he needed to he would get the bottom of it.

"Draco I've missed you," Pansy said as she pulled his attention away from the window.

"Give him a break Pansy the last time you saw him was only two days ago," Blaise said over the grunts and yells. Blaise was trying to hold off on the wrestling of Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins seemed to be in.

"Yeah me to," Draco said robotically not really meaning it. Draco did like Pansy; she was his girlfriend after all. But for some reason today he couldn't seem to stand her. It wasn't Pansy; she was acting like she always had. Draco just couldn't stand her trying to get closer to him and acting clingy.

"My mother told me to say hello to you," Draco said dully trying to change the conversation.

Pansy lit up at that, "Oh I absolutely adore your mother."

"Yeah she's pretty fond of you to." He said, _although I don't know why _he thought to himself.

"Draco why don't we go somewhere where there aren't a bunch of _stupid Slytherins that act like animals_," Pansy said louder on purpose so the others would hear her.

"You know what that's a fabulous idea!" Crabbe said with a smile as he held down Goyle.

"Yeah why don't you leave now and join the other girls Pansy," Blaise said trying to get rid of her.

Pansy gave an astounded look as she turned to Malfoy.

"Come on Draco were leaving," She puffed standing up.

"You go on ahead I think I want to stay here," He said coolly.

Pansy gave him a cruel look, "I haven't seen you practically all summer and now you don't even want to spend some time with me?"

Draco gave a glare, "I'm not really interested in you bossing me around. I will stay or go when I choose."

"Fine," Pansy said, "I'll be back later."

With that she slammed the compartment door shut and stomped away.

"Finally!" Blaise said getting back onto his seat and off the floor, "Why do you even date that girl?" He questioned shaking his head.

"No kidding Draco she's a nightmare, even you can see that," Crabbe said agreeing still wrestling with Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She's not that bad."

"Yeah which is why even you couldn't stand her today," Blaise pointed out.

Draco couldn't deny that.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Draco said getting up stepping over Crabbe.

He opened and closed the sliding door smoothly as he paused for a moment. _What was going on with him? Was he really not into Pansy anymore? _He shook the feeling off as he went north to look for an empty compartment.

He found one not too far away, he knocked at peaked into it looking to make sure it was vacant. Once he saw no one was in he made himself comfortable wanting to be alone.

He took a few steps and suddenly felt his wolf again. Draco couldn't understand why he could suddenly feel it so strongly. He had never been able to sense it like this before like this.

But it all made sense when someone barged into his compartment door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Hermione wasn't watching where so was going when she entered the Slytherin compartments. All she knew was that she was trying to escape Cormac Mclaggen and his all _perfect charm. _He had been trying to corner her into liking him ever since the end of the war and it was just not working out for him. She had barley slipped away from him when she started walking quickly away not really caring which direction she went.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" Cormac voice rang out calling to her.

_Crap he's closer than I thought! _She thought to herself. She instantly reached for the first door handle she could get to. She quickly slide the door open and locked the door. She heard Cormac's footsteps get closer she held her breath as she saw his shadow. But he passed the door and went down the opposite way that he came.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Hiding from someone?" She heard a handsome voice speak from behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione jumped at the sound clutching her chest in panic.

It was Malfoy of course; his stunning face was staring at her with interest.

Hermione could barely speak, "I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here," She said raggedly still trying to catch her breath.

Malfoy had to control his wolf from jumping out of his skin. Her smell was enchanting and it filled the room within a matter of seconds. He had to gain his composure before he gave himself away. He took a big breath and slipped on a mask.

Malfoy smirked at her, "Have you finally come to your senses and are hiding from the Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No it was Cormac."

Malfoy's eyes darkened, "Mclaggen?"

Hermione let out an irritated puff, "Yes that would be the one."

She instantly wanted to leave but what if Cormac was still out there? But on the other hand she did not want to be stuck in this compartment with Malfoy.

"You certainly attract a weird breeds Granger," He taunted.

Hermione didn't respond.

"But your welcome to hide here with me," His voice said before he thought about what he was saying.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, was this a trick?

"Thanks," Hermione said as she sat down carefully as far away as possible.

Hermione couldn't help but rip her eyes away from his grey ones. What was going on with her? Why was she finding that she was attracted to him? She was growing tense.

"Granger I'm not going to bite," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione stayed where she was, "I'm fine right here."

Malfoy shrugged as he went silent looking out of the window.

Hermione couldn't stand the silence for long.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" Hermione questioned.

Malfoy felt his wolf long for her to be closer.

"You're not the only person trying to avoid people Granger," Malfoy said with his grey eyes still looking out the window.

Hermione felt her insides squirm. She hated to admit it but she was finding herself strangely attracted to his beautiful face.

"What trouble in paradise with Parkinson?" Hermione teased slightly curious.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'm not discussing my love affairs with you."

"So you love her?" Hermione questioned.

Malfoy's eyes hardened, "I never said that."

Hermione knew that she hit a soft spot so she stopped pressing the matter.

"I'm sorry about your father." Hermione said softly.

Malfoy's head snapped toward her but he didn't say a word.

Hermione felt like she was a mouse being cornered by a cat with his sharp gaze. His beautiful grey eyes were piercing hers like no other.

"I mean it would just be hard after everything that you did in the end, that he was still sent to Azkaban… it must be hard without him," Hermione said in empathy.

Malfoy stayed silent amazed at her courage for bringing up such a sensitive topic. It was true he switched sides and helped to Voldemorts defeat. He tried to vouch for his father hoping that maybe his good deeds would help his fathers to be erased, but it was in vain. He still lost his father.

"Don't pretend to know what it's like without a father," Malfoy snapped but he instantly regretted his words as soon as he said them.

Hermione's eyes grew in a fire.

"Actually Malfoy I have an idea," Hermione said coldly.

Malfoy's wolf scolded him. Somehow it hurt him to think that he hurted her. He tried to get back onto her good graces.

"I'm sorry Granger," He said and paused for a moment, "To tell you the truth it has been hard without him."

He gave a harsh laugh, "No one knows that though." He eyes caught hers off guard again, "Not even my mum," He finished looking away from her out the window.

It was silent for a moment as Hermione tried to figure Malfoy out. He certainly had grown up the past couple of years. The war seemed to have changed everyone in a good way, and it seemed like Malfoy was no exception to that case. A few years ago he wouldn't have even been able to stay in the same room as she was in. Now it seemed like… they could almost be friends?

Draco scolded himself, what was happening to him? He was going soft. He hated how she was making him feel. She was making him feel weak and vulnerable and he wasn't used to that. He wanted to feel in control, dominant and he couldn't feel like that around her.

Hermione for the first time realized that Malfoy was human. He had feelings and he had a past and he had fears.

"You better watch out Malfoy, your humanity is showing," Hermione teased winking at him.

Malfoy's wolf warmed at the gesture.

"Yeah don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you," He replied.

Suddenly Hermione and Draco heard the whistle blow signaling that they were almost to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and stood up, "I guess it's time to face the demons."

She reached for the door sliding it open ready to step out of the compartment.

Draco didn't want her to leave; his wolf was growing into a panic.

"Hey Granger," He called to her.

She whipped her head around back at Malfoy, her beautiful brown eyes challenging his.

"I'll see you around?" Malfoy asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled the most gorgeous smile he'd seen, she nodded "See you around," She answered.

With that she closed the sliding door walking away from Malfoy.

Hermione paused for a moment wondering what in the world had just happened.

This year was about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling drowsy, regretting staying up so late last night. The feast had lasted longer than usual and she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had stayed up until four in the morning. She sat up rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She took a deep breath and stood up about to step into the bathroom.

But as soon as she caught sight of the the clock that was sitting next to her bed, she froze.

_She was late, VERY late. _

How could this happen! It was her first day of school and she was already going to be late for her first class. Why did Ginny not wake her?

Unable to get properly ready, she settled for throwing on her robes and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. With that, she grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door.

The corridors were empty besides a few lagging students. Hermione was practically running she was walking so fast. She hoped that the professor hadn't started class; if they had Hermione would surely get points taken away for being late.

She rounded the corner hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. But Hermione emotions grew unnerving as she started to notice something odd. People weren't just looking at her, they were _staring_ at her.

Hermione started to grow self-conscious, was there something wrong with her face? He quickly lifted her hands to her face trying to see if she could feel anything. But she couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. In fact her skin was smoother than it had ever been. Hermione tried to shrug off their looks but as much as she tried, she couldn't.

After what felt like ages, she finally made it to the door. She took a deep breath collecting herself as she tried to control her breathing. She looked confidently at the door handle and with a slight pause; she opened the door slowly hoping to go unnoticed.

Her hopes sunk as soon as she saw the new Defense against the dark arts Professor standing in front of the room. She froze as she observed him. The new dark arts teacher was a tall masculine man with jet black hair and dark skin. Hermione's eyes grew in confusion, how is he a teacher? He couldn't be a day older than thirty.

Hermione had forgotten the door behind her as it slammed shut. She winced at the sound. Just like that, her wishes of going unnoticed vanished.

Everyone's eyes snapped toward her as some of their jaws dropped. Hermione felt her checks grow warm.

The Professor's green eyes pierced hers as she realized just how attractive he was.

He seemed frozen as he starred at her for a moment. Hermione couldn't find her voice desperately try to explain why she was late.

"I'm sor-sorry Professor, I seemed to have slept in," Hermione said hoping that he wouldn't punish her.

He closed the book closed he was holding in his hands quickly.

"It's quite alright, but don't let it happen again," He said his voice soft but stern.

Hermione nodded understanding quickly wanting to find a seat.

She took the first one she saw not bothering to see where Ron and Harry were.

Hermione had hoped that everyone's gazed was from amazement of her being late to a class. But from the continued stares as she sat down, it wasn't.

"Ok class let's pay attention, since your knowledge of the Dark Arts had been lax…" He began.

Students finally averted their eyes from Hermione backed to their new and interesting teacher. The girls in the class were paying particularly special attention as he began to explain the course.

Hermione on the other hand quickly looked down at herself wondering if she had a rip in her clothes or an unbuttoned cloak.

But as she searched she couldn't find anything wrong with her appearance.

Until she noticed her finger nails.

She usually kept her nails short and trimmed but somehow they seemed to have grown over night. They were long and perfect, looking like she had just got them done and polished. She then noticed some of her had hair fallen out of the elastic she had quickly put it in. Her dark hair looking ten times longer than it had been yesterday. She ran her hands through the hair carefully as the silky dark brown locks seemed to glide through her fingers.

How could this be happening to her? What in the heck was going on!

Hermione grabbed her Defense against the dark arts book and opened it. She quickly looked up to see if the teacher was looking. He wasn't.

She then got out her wand and pointed it at the page. "_Reflecito" _She whispered as a silver liquid split onto the page. The liquid took an oval shape, and suddenly hardened into a mirror.

She slowly tilted the book up to see her own reflection.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as soon as she saw herself.

She was stunning. She could still defiantly recognize herself; she was still the same Hermione.

But somehow her features had been perfected overnight. Her hair was richer, shinier, thicker and longer. Her eye lashes were fuller and darker than they had ever been. Her skin was perfect, the signs of her previous blemishes we gone without a trace. Her lips a darker pink color than before. Her dull brown eyes now had a hint of a gold ember in them.

Hermione dropped the book with shock. Her insides were screaming. This could not be happening! What had made her this way? Was this some sort of sick trick or something? Did someone do this?

"Granger relax everyone is late to class, in fact its normal, get over it," A voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped as she finally noticed her surroundings. She was sitting right next to Malfoy.

She looked at him in confusion, trying to come to her senses.

He picked up her book that she had dropped on the floor sighing loudly. He went to hand it to her but he froze as soon as he looked at her.

His wolf was instantly on fire. His grey sliver eyes met her dark gold brown eyes, the eyes that had always challenged his. Her beauty was stunning, he had seen his fair share of attractive women, but there was none that could compare to her. She had always been attractive but now, now she was his ultimate desire. There was only one reason that Granger could look like this so suddenly.

Malfoy had to suppress his wolf that threatened to surface.

Hermione watched his body freeze, Malfoy's eyes locked on hers. Why was he looking at her that way? Suddenly it made sense why everyone was staring at her. Everyone else must have noticed too. She instantly felt a flame of heat burned with in her chest. She felt his hands grow pale from squeezing on the book he was holding.

They stayed like that for a long time. She was just staring into his eyes trying to discern what she was feeling, and trying to read Malfoy's expression.

Malfoy's wolf was close, so close to coming out. He was screaming at himself, had to do something, anything.

She finally gained her senses and went to take her book back from his clenched hand.

"Thank you," She said. Her long elegant fingers went to take the book as she brushed his hand in the process.

Malfoy's hand burned with desire as soon as she had touched him. But as soon as the moment had come, it had gone.

Hermione turned away from him trying to turn her attention back to the class.

Malfoy however was furious at himself. What was happening to him? Why was he losing control? But deep inside he knew the answer. No! he screamed at himself, I am in control; I'm not letting Granger make a fool out of me.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out. Now.

Hermione suddenly felt Malfoy stand up his chair screeching loudly as he did so. She jumped at the abrupt sound almost knocking her book over again.

Without another word Malfoy strode out of the room, not even caring if he wasn't subtle. He swung the door open and left the room closing the door loudly behind him. She was once again, the center of attention.

The students started to whisper to each other.

"I wonder what Granger did this time," One of them said snickering.

"Is it just me or does Hermione look different to you?" A Neville said behind her.

"Seems like Malfoy and Granger are getting along great this year," A Slytherin said sarcastically.

"Alright you lot that's enough," Professor Stroud said so loud it made them all jump, "Can we please bring our attention back to the board?"

The class sheepishly turned their heads back toward the front brining their attention back to him.

Hermione was still lost in deep thought. What had she done to make him leave so angrily? Was it something she did?

The rest of the class period she tried to pay attention, but she couldn't bring herself to focus on the material. She was still relaying the scene that had just occurred.

"Can you believe how gorgeous he is?" She heard Padma whisper, "It's like he came out of Wizards model agency," she sighed dreamily.

"I know, how did he get so ripped? An enhancing spell I bet! Those are awfully tricky to perform right though. He must be brilliant," A blonde girl sitting next to her responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. But as much as she hated to admit it, they were right.

She took the opportunity to observe their Professor more carefully.

His eyes were a green with dark brown hair. His skin was a dark tan color that seemed totally natural. His body was muscular; you could see that even with his baggy cloak on.

But Hermione found that it was his voice was the most entrancing part about him. It was as if he could captivate an audience through his simple presence. To top it off he really knew his stuff, he wasn't like the other professors they had had previously. As she listened to his lecture carefully, he could answer every question they had with ease. Explain concepts in a different light. This class would defiantly not be painful.

As if he knew she was thinking about him he looked at her for a brief moment.

Hermione's seemed to freeze under his dominant eyes.

But as soon as the moment came, it passed.

Hermione was able to breathe normally.

Suddenly the clock chimed to signal the class was over. Everyone started to gather their things leaving the class room happily on their way to their next class.

Hermione gathered up her things as well. She kept thinking of Malfoy. She wanted to know where he had gone off to. Why was he so affected by her?

She swung her bag over her shoulders to leave the class but she was stopped by an alluring voice.

"Miss Granger," Professor Stroud called.

Hermione spun around surprised, "Yes?" She asked.

"Could you come over here for a moment," He said making it a demand more than a question.

Hermione was suddenly worried that she was in trouble.

She made her way slowly to the front of the room as the last couple students trickled out of the room.

The Professor was putting his things in his suit case not acknowledging her until they were alone.

She waited for him to speak.

He finally brought his strong green eyes to meet her fragile ones. His face more relaxed than when he was teaching.

"You must be the famous Hermione Granger," He started, "I've only heard of you through the daily prophet but now it seems I have the privilege to meet you in person and to be your Professor. I'm greatly impressed by your achievements Miss Granger."

Hermione found her checks growing red.

"Uh, Thank you," Hermione said a little taken aback from the complement, "Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid most of the time."

He responded with a small crooked smile. Hermione's eyes were instantly entranced. She lied; his smile was the best part about him.

"I wouldn't hold that against you," He said.

There was a small pause as she stayed silent waiting for him to speak again.

"You caused quiet the disturbance in my class today Miss Granger," He said.

Hermione let out a breath, so this is what this was about.

"I'm sorry Professor I won't let it happen again, I'm not usually late- never late actually," She said quickly hoping he wouldn't punish her tardiness.

He gave her another crooked smile, "I know, but I was actually referring to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's heart sunk, "Oh um, to be honest I really don't know what happened, one moment everything was fine and then he just got up and walked out without another word. He was acting really strange. Maybe he felt ill?"

"Don't worry I'm not blaming you, I will talk to Mr. Malfoy about it later," He said.

"Alright," Hermione said relieved.

He shook his head approvingly, "You may go."

She nodded her head as she turned to walk away. But as soon as she took a couple steps something inside of her was dying to ask him a question.

She turned back to him, "Professor can I ask you something?" She asked.

He looked as if he was expecting it, he nodded signaling yes.

"I don't really know how to put this," Hermione said trying to pick her words carefully, "But let's say a person woke up one day to find out their body is... changing, changing physically. Do you think that it could be because of a dark spell or enchantment?" She asked pretending to be innocently out of curiosity, "I mean you don't think it's anything bad do you?"

His eye brows furrowed, "You mean to ask if this someone is cursed?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I don't think so, I just know that you know a lot about the Dark Arts so I was wondering if you would have any explanations."

He contemplated her question for a moment, "Are these physical changes happening to you?"

Hermione froze, she didn't want him to bring this up but it was too late.

Professor Stroud nodded already having his answer.

"And these physical changes correspond with?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. But it was almost as if he had an alluring aura that made her not able to escape him. It was a little unnerving and it made her uneasy.

"Physical attraction," Hermione stated simply.

His gorgeous smile spread back onto his face, "And you think I would know this because you think I am physically attractive? That perhaps the same spell used on me could have been placed on you?"

Hermione was taken aback by his boldness. But what he said was exactly what she had been thinking.

"Yes to be honest," Hermione said.

He nodded assuming as much, "Don't be embarrassed, believe it or not I get that question from students a lot, especially the females," He said.

"I believe it," Hermione said without thinking. She suddenly realized what she had just admitted.

He chose to ignore it, "To answer your question I do not use a spell. It's in my genes... let's just say it runs in our blood."

Hermione's nodded, "Of course I didn't mean to offend-"

"You didn't," He said.

But suddenly a student walked into the room. It was a pretty blonde girl that Hermione recognized from Ravenclaw.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?" She said innocently flipping her hair obviously not really caring if she did.

"No I was just leaving," Hermione said.

"Oh good, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about our homework Professor," She said smiling.

Hermione grabbed her bag rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smiling amusingly at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Professor Stroud.

"If you have any other questions feel free to come talk to me," He said.

Hermione nodded and left the room past the blonde.

"Nice try," She whispered so only Hermione could hear.

Hermione felt her anger flare. But not a moment later the blonde strolled over to him, "Professor Stroud, I should introduce myself..."

Hermione reached the door and glanced back at him. He staring at her with an expression that she couldn't make out, but as soon as she caught him he quickly looked away at the blonde girl in front of him.

She then opened the door and exited the room. What had just happened?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco heart was pounding. It felt as though he had just been brought to life for the first time. It was scaring the hell out of him. He didn't like this sense of losing control. He didn't want to have any feelings for Granger. He wouldn't allow himself. But his wolf knew better as he growled.

He shoved the library door open stomping over to the W section. Student's eyes following him down as he made his way through the aisles. Girls stopping to swoon at him, but he was to distracted to even notice them.

He finally got to the W section and he immediately went to work. His eyes were scanning the books and scrolls. _Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf _he repeated over and over in his head. Almost missing it he saw the book he was looking for.

'The magical life of a werewolf'. He opened it quickly not bothering to go sit down at a table. He found the mate sections and started to read.

_The time will come when a werewolf meets his or her mate. The process isn't a long one, in fact it will happen quickly. When the werewolf finds his mate, he/she will know. His/her wolf inside of them will long for their mate's presence. They will not be able to be apart from them after long. The werewolf's mate will feel the same attraction. Once they meet, they meet each they will bond over time._

Malfoy skipped down the page he already knew all this.

_There is a rare case that a human is the mate. The process can be somewhat difficult for the two mates. The first thing that will appear will be the physical changes in the human's appearance, becoming part wolf themselves. Some human mates become frightened of the change that takes over their bodies. They become strong and fast like any other wolf. If the human mate accepts the werewolf mate the sacred bonding ritual will be able to be performed. But be warned, the human mate can be reluctant. Sometimes he/she will have a hard time accepting the transition and might even totally reject the werewolf mate. Werewolves who have human mates must be cautious of that since the female mates are so rare, it is often that two males will pick the same mate. _

Malfoy stopped reading. Panic started to consume him. Hermione Granger really was his mate, and according to the book, there was nothing he could do about it. It would be like cutting of his own arm to try to suppress these feelings. He cursed in his mind. How on earth was he supposed to get her to fall in love with him? He was pretty sure of the fact that she wouldn't mind if he had died in the war. She hated him. How was he supposed to get her to change her opinion? And what the hell was a mating ritual? His mother had never told him any of this.

He growled in frustration slammed the book closed not wanting to know anymore.

It was then Malfoy noticed a boy looking like a first year staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at," Malfoy snapped angrily.

The little first year looked scared to death as he scurried off in the other direction.

Malfoy gave a loud sigh as he ran his hands through his thick hair.

_What in merlin's name was he going to do?_

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice rang behind him.

He froze at the sound of her voice. His wolf came to the surface as he tried to gain his composure.

Malfoy turned back around to face her, but as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. She was absolutely beautiful.

"What happened back there? The professor questioned me about it and everything, are you ill?" Hermione said almost concerned.

She turned her eyes to the book he was holding.

Malfoy instantly hid it from her view but she had already seen the title _Werewolves. _

Malfoy did everything he could to keep himself under control. He was going to try to fight this off... at least for now. But even he knew that eventually, he would break.

"I don't think it's really any of your business," He said icily.

Her face turned vile, "Don't get mad at me I was only trying to help."

"Yeah well I don't need it." He said boldly. His wolf was screaming in anger for treating her in such a way.

Hermione glared at him, "Fine, sorry. I forgot who I was talking to," and without another word she sharply turned away from him making her way through the aisles.

She was fuming. Although she should have expected as much coming from that prat. But the real question was why did she care?...

She needed to find Harry and Ron. She had a lot to tell them.

"So let me get this straight," Harry said as the trio sitting in the common room way past curfew, "You just happened to wake up different?"

"And you actually asked the Professor about it?" Ron said unbelievably.

"And you think it has something to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Yes and yes and yes."

"But what on earth would Malfoy have to do with any of it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I just get this weird vibe," She said frustrated, "I feel like he's hiding something."

"You don't think he's up to something bad? Maybe he's trying to finish Voldemorts work?" Ron said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's it Ron,"

Hermione shook her head, "Malfoy's many things but I don't think he's stupid enough to go back to that."

"You said the book he was holding was about werewolf's right? Maybe Malfoy's a werewolf?!" Ron said, "That would fit."

"Ron even if that were true how does that explain me changing?" Hermione asked.

"Then what do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione hating to admit her lack of knowledge.

"You don't think your turning into a Veela?" Ron asked, "I mean think about it, it makes sense!"

Hermione tested that theory in her mind for a moment. Then she shook her head, "That's not it you _have _to have Veela blood in you for that to even be an option."

Silence filled the room as they all were in deep thought.

Hermione curled her legs to her small body. She starred into the fire feeling the flames warming her body giving her comfort. Hermione was trying to figure out this puzzle, to think of an explanation for all of this.

But all Hermione could see was Malfoy's face in her mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast. Hermione hoped that yesterday had just been a bad dream but when she looked into the mirror, she was still the same.

They took their normal seats in the great hall in the middle of Gryffindor table.

"Ugh good food, I'm starving," Ron said as he dove into the pancakes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. But she became uneasy as she did. She realized that she was the center of attention. She saw that a lot of boys were staring at her. But as soon as she would make eye contact with them they quickly turned their eyes away. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She was going to go crazy.

"What do you mean you want to break up?!" A voice shrieked across the great hall.

Hermione knew that voice anywhere, it was Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "I told you Pansy don't make a scene and embarrass yourself," He said walking away from her trying to leave her. But she followed, not caring that she had the entire school for an audience.

"Why would you do that?!" She asked on the verge of tears.

Malfoy stopped lowering he voice so that only pansy could hear, "I told you pansy I don't feel that way about you anymore, it's not your fault it's just who I am," He said.

"But you did before," Pansy said a tear going down her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Malfoy said.

With that he turned to leave the great hall.

Hermione watched him as he walked out.

But just then Malfoy's eyes met Hermione's. She felt that fire that she had felt before, she wanted to run to him and comfort him but she stopped herself. What was wrong with her? Did she really just think that?

Malfoy couldn't help but let his eyes roam to Granger. She looked beautiful as always. His wolf whined to be close to her but he suppressed his crazed desire for her.

He had to get out of here.

Hermione then regrettably lost eye contact with him as he went through the large doors.

Harry and Ron turned back to Hermione, "Wow," Harry said as the great hall filled with whispering students.

But Hermione was still staring at the doors.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Did you guys like it? Thank you to those that have reviewed, they inspire me to keep going! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
